Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been known from at least as early as Apr. 21, 1931 when U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,277 issued to W. G. Kelley on an application filed May 18, 1926. Subsequent thereto a large number of patents disclosing different and improved embodiments have issued, including more recently U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,222 and 4,600,264. In each of the disclosures, the basic Kelley concept was followed; i.e., two conductors are electrically and mechanically connected by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the body member between the conductors.
It is now proposed to provide an electrical connector wherein the conductors are forced into parallel channels in a C-shaped body member by a pair of toggle blocks being pressed into the body member in a direction normal to the longitudinal axis.